


THE ADVENTURES OF LEIA SKYWALKER AND LUKE ORGANA

by GrandmaSalty



Series: STAR WARS [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaSalty/pseuds/GrandmaSalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where Bail Organa would rather have a boy than a girl and Obi-Wan left Leia with Owen and Berru. A few things will of coursed be changed due to this major divergence from canon. Inquire within to see all that has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leia is to Tatooine as Luke is to Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. Everything belongs to its respective owners
> 
> Please note that character traits will be changed since these characters will be incredibly from their canon counterparts. They both grew up in a different environment and shaped by that environment, therefore they will be changed significantly. I will try to make sure that Leia and Luke do not mirror their canon twin though.

Luke sat in the cell reflecting upon all the events that led up to his current state. The cold slab on which little rest could be found provided little comfort. The room in itself was made to drive someone to insanity. There was nothing to spur creativity or thought. Luke often found himself drifting away to what felt like a different plane of existence while he lied on that cold slab, staring up at the ceiling. That was the only point in time he could every conceive the idea of his escape.

It was only in those serene times that he would allow himself to think of the fate of that droid which he had sent to retrieve Obi-Wan. The hope that swelled within him as he thought of what would come if that droid had succeeded in its mission. There was no expectation of a rescue, but there was a hope that the information within that droid would put the vile Empire to rest. At times, when Luke was feeling especially morbid, he pondered the possibility of himself becoming a martyr. He would die for this cause, for this rebellion. 

Storm troopers entered and interrupted Luke's day dreams. "Do you know how dangerous it is to just burst in here like that? You don't know what I'm doing," Luke then glanced over to camera in the high right corner, "Well I suppose you have an idea." Luke was then hoisted up from his metal bed with all the sweet tenderness of a drunk. The storm troopers were silent as they led him down the different halls. They eventually arrived in a room that Luke figured was the control base. He then saw his home planet of Alderaan beyond the large windows. It was a strange sight to see his home in such a level of completeness and for some reason he felt as though this was going to be the last time. It was a nagging feeling that tugged at him as he turned to face his tormentors. What were they planning? What were they going to do? 

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he contemplated the details of their sinister plan. Luke tried his best to hide his anxiety but he knew it to be too great to mask. A turmoil within him raged and his stomach dropped, he could feel something coming. His body was preparing for something beyond his comprehension and the anticipation for what was to come was most literally killing him. 

He gritted his teeth and turned to the commander and back to his planet. “What, what is it you want?” He questioned, his worry concern thoroughly conveyed. The commander smiled and stepped before him. “The base of the Rebel Alliance, tell me and your planet will be spared.”

Luke’s breathing became erratic as he struggled within himself. “I don’t know!” He retorted hoping that this lesser excuse would manage though he seriously doubted it. “Stop lying or your planet will be the one to atone for your crimes.” 

Luke’s gaze settled on the ground and he grimaced. His thoughts were on fire and his mind no better. “Datooine.” He breathed out, still not raising his gaze. His chin was then held by the commander, forcing him to look into those hollow eyes. 

“Very good,” the commander then turned to those operating the Death Star, “Set for Alderaan and fire.” Luke’s eyes widened and he felt something grow within him that had been nothing but a seed before. His right hand somehow managed to escape the hold of the storm trooper and he rested it on the commander’s face. His fist clashed perfectly with the face of the commander. 

Luke’s hand was instantly caught and forcefully brought to his side before the commander could even recover from the blow. Hate filled eyes bore back at Luke, but Luke couldn’t help but smile as he looked upon his handiwork. “Fire!” The commander ordered and almost as soon as the words left his livid lips, the beam of the Death Star touched down on Alderaan.

Luke didn’t even have enough time to look away from the sight that was the destruction of his planet, his whole world. A wave washed over him and brought him to his knees. Something hit him with the intensity you’d expect of a stone. All the death that had been experienced by the inhibitors of Alderaan flowed through him. 

He was dragged back to his cell in shock of what had just occurred.


	2. Leia's Connection

All had changed in such a small amount of time that it left Leia in a state of shock. For so long she had done the same thing day after day that the routine was utterly ingrained into her. It was a part of her, but one she was all too willing to abandon, from both the pain brought about by loss and the fact that she had so much to look forward to. It was now that her life was truly beginning.

She was now grasping a weapon she had only been acquainted with for a very minute period of time. Currently, she was trying to master the weapon as well as the use of the Force. “Let the Force flow through you.” Obi-Wan guided as he watched her try to deflect the seeker’s fire. 

Leia gritted her teeth and breathed out, trying once again to deflect the laserbolts. She managed it for a short period of time, but then was hit. “There’s no all powerful force controlling everything. It’s just a bunch of empty tricks made to fool the simple-minded.” Han said, crossing his arms and grinning at Leia. Leia rolled her eyes in response.

Obi-Wan said nothing in the Force’s defense, but instead picked up a helmet and handed it to Leia. She relaxed her weapon and took it, not exactly knowing what her mentor had in mind. “Put it on.” He said, sitting back down. Leia did as she was told, but she still couldn’t see the thinking behind this, for it only made it harder for her to see.

“And put the visor down.” Obi-Wan said, motioning for her to push the opaque visor down over her eyes. “I couldn’t see a thing with that visor down.” Leia protested. “Place your trust in the Force. It will not deceive you as your other senses will.”

Leia pushed the visor down over her face though she could only think the old man crazy for commanding this of her. Just as she had thought she was unable to defend herself against the seeker’s attacks. She strained her eyes to see, but nothing came of it. 

She believed in the Force, she truly did, but she couldn’t seem to relax herself to it. She couldn’t quite tap into the the strange omnipresent Force. She closed her eyes and strained to connect to this part of herself. Blood rushed to her head and flooded it with color, but she remained in this state. 

It was then that a faint whisper could be heard and she knew that this sound was exclusive to her. This voice spoke no words, but she knew it to be a voice. A voice that she had never heard but was still somehow familiar to her. She strained to listen and try to decipher its words, but as soon as she thought she was finally understanding this mystical voice, it screamed in such an agonizing fashion that Leia began to tremble. 

The scream was one of true pain and horror. She suddenly began receiving images along with this voice. Her brain felt as though there were minuscule worms crawling within its tissue and feasting on the flesh.

She tore off the helmet with a loud screech and struggled to regain control of her breathing. She couldn’t explain what had just occurred just that she knew it definitely had something to do with the Force.


	3. Hateful Thing

“That boy, that scum, he lied. I want him to be terminated!” The commander ordered viciously upon hearing that the information Luke had given him was false. 

“Wait,” boomed Vader, “He will not be terminated as of yet. He can still be of some use to us.”   
“We both know that he would sooner die than give up the rebellion. He has no further use-” The commander was then cut off by Vader. “He will not be terminated as of yet.” The commander dared not to defy Vader.

Vader could not allow the boy to be executed as of yet, he was too valuable. He could feel the Force and it was strong in him. It was too strong to let go to waste. He knew that the stunt that Luke pulled in the main control room was made possible by the Force. 

Vader could feel the emotions raging within Luke’s room before he even arrived at the door. It was a plethora of anger and hatred the likes of which Vader recognized in himself. He entered and he was hit with a wave of emotions that could have easily overwhelmed a lesser Force-user.

“You are strong with the Force young one.” Vader spoke, but his words elicited no response from Luke. “I can help you, guide you, teach you to harness the power within you. Once mastered, you will have the means to destroy all your enemies.” 

Luke’s head remained in its same downward position, though his eyes made the effort to glance over at Vader. “You are my enemy.” He spoke with the vivacity of a dead person.

“You will learn soon enough that that is not the truth. Join me and avenge those lost. You will find that I will be the one to lead you down the path of greatness. Let me train you in the ways of the Sith and you shall then grasp the meaning of my words.” Vader moved towards him.

“Your words are as empty as your head. My hatred for you can never be extinguished or dampened by the promise of power. I hate you!” He screamed, his hatred truly reaching its greatest height. The was no internal struggle between his spite and want for revenge, there was only hate and anguish. Vader knew that his offer had no chance now, but he knew that this boy would be the one he needed to usurp the Emperor’s place.


	4. An Ironic End

The storm trooper outfit Leia donned was not surprisingly ill-fitting. Her height, or lack of it, was only part of why she looked absolutely ridiculous in the outfit. She all but hid behind Chewie while they all went to save the Prince. 

She still couldn’t get her mind off of what happened earlier. The scream echoed in her head and wouldn’t seem to leave. It was the same for the images that flashed before her while she was in that strange state. Images of brutality beyond belief and hatred that rivaled no other. 

Her mind was still on all of these things even as they entered the detainment hall. She was finally snapped out of this self-induced trance when guns started firing. Laserbolts were shot every which way, but she did not fail to contribute to this mayhem. 

And once calm was returned to the hall she felt a pull that tugged at her and led her down the hall. She walked slowly and silently, dropping her gun along the way. She would have arrived upon the cell the prince was in even if she hadn’t of known the cell number. 

She could feel the tension forming and she froze. The air was thick and she could hardly breathed. What was happening, what was this feeling? Leia tried to force herself to move, to take action against whatever was smothering her, but it was all for naught. 

Han called out, “Rush it will ya! We’re gonna have some company!”, and suddenly the air was made breathable again and Leia inhabited her body once again.

Leia then blasts the door with her gun, and as soon as she looked upon the prince before her, she could feel the air thicken once again. She threw off her helmet hoping to help her breathe again. He spoke, but the words didn’t register. 

He was a perfect stranger with absolutely no connection to her, but still it felt as though their fates were decided together and bonded together. He was no one to her, no one at all, but an overwhelming feeling of familiarity remained.

“Oh come on will ya!” And then she was grabbed from behind and slung against the wall, the prince right behind her. She was finally able to catch her breath against that cold wall. And it was then that she finally looked upon the prince in full. 

“I was hoping you all would be my rescuers but it doesn’t look like there’s going to be much of a rescue.” Luke stated, observing the hopelessness of his situation. There were a great many storm troopers down there, certainly an ominous sight. 

“Well what do you propose, Your Highness?” Han asked in a mocking tone.   
“Certainly not what you lot have planned.” The prince retorted.   
Han then turned toward Leia, “Aren’t you supposed to be the quick thinker sweetheart?” Leia shrugged her shoulders in response. Han groaned and then grabbed the transmitter from Leia’s belt.   
“Hey, there any ways out of this mess in the cell bay?” He asked over the transmitter. There was nothing, but then there came the familiar voice of a protocol droid. “No sir, all systems have been alerted to your presence. There appears to be no way out.”

Han gave a long, drawn out groan at this. Luke had no idea what to make of his current situation. He glanced back down the end of the hall, the storm troopers certainly had them in a tight spot. He then glanced over to the girl that had entered his cell.

He could feel something between them that he had never before felt. He felt her presence outside his door before she had even entered. Was this part of the Force? He had only heard whispers about it before being approached by that wretch Darth Vader. What was this? He could feel this strange feeling start to overwhelm him, catching him up in his thoughts, but he broke free of its hold by grabbing Han’s gun.

Luke then blasted the grate in the wall. “All of you, get in!” He commanded, firing back at the storm troopers as his rescuers made their escape.


End file.
